Words of Infamy
Reward: 49 copper, 1200 xp You "I did hear from Chauncey that something, or someone, has been defacing statues with old symbols written in blood..." Constable Dugan: "And... what else?" You "...and Chauncey's brother, Jordy, also apparently found a note written in the same weird bloody symbols!" Constable Dugan: "Oh, everyone knows the Bricbrac brothers are lunatics! Hmm. But maybe we best don't rule this out. Now I know you're telling the truth, so how about you go get this so-called note from Jordy, while I take more witness statements from these folks here?" You "I'm on it! Where can I find Jordy?" Constable Dugan: "He'll be dusting the actors' dressing rooms backstage, just yonder." -- Clementine DeClancy vanished right before my eyes! People are accusing me of being the villain responsible! But I drank a truth potion, and Constable Dugan knows I'm innocent. I told him about the note written in weird bloody symbols that Jordy found. Constable Dugan asked me to go get it, and says Jordy is in the dressing rooms nearby. *Constable Dugan wants me to find Jordy, if he does have a note, it may be evidence. Dugan says Jordy is usually cleaning on the prop platform which I can get to from backstage. -- Go past the stage and head to the left up the path on the hill. ---- I found access to the prop platform. I need to find Jordy now. *Head up the ramp to the prop platform and speak with Jordy. ---- Jordy: "Evil shadow magic took Clementine DeClancy, and the Bricbrac brothers are no lunatics! So if you're here to make straight-jacket jokes about us, then I say hah to you!" You "I don't know any straight-jacket jokes." Jordy: "There are none worth knowing." You "Your brother said you found a note written in archaic bloody symbols. If you really did, then I'd very much like to give it to Constable Dugan." Jordy: "Well, so would I! Except I can't, because the hiding spot where I keep all my treasures has been overrun with a horde of nasty spiders! Kill a few of them for me, then look around for my special box. The note will be inside." You "A woman just vanished and you want me to clean out spiders for you!?" Quest Updated! Words of Infamy Jordy: "You're the one wasting time! Hurry up, will you!" You "Goodbye." Jordy: "Hurry you!" -- I found Jordy and he does have the note, sort of. But he can't give me the note because a hoarde of spiders are crawling around his hidey hole. I need to kill the spiders, then get the note from his hiding spot. *Do a favor for Jordy and kill 5 Summer Spiders. *Look around and find Jordy's special hidden box and retrieve the note from inside. -- Go straight, until you see a fallen hollowed out tree trunk. Walk up it and you will see a chest. Click it and take the note. Then kill 5 of the spiders. ---- I found Jordy's box, and I retrieved the note from inside of it. I killed 5 of the Summer Spiders. *Return to Jordy and tell him of your success. ---- *Find Hugo and try to get some Luminosity Powder from him. Turn around and go back down to behind the stage to the crying Hugo with a green ! over his head. *Note: He will also tell you her favorite perfume, so you will be able to finish Celebrity Seeker. ---- *Return to Constable Dugan. ---- *Talk to the Shadowy Apparition ---- *Speak with Constable Dugan once more. ---- Quest continues at Time to Escalate. Category:Malicious Miscreant Category:Words of Infamy Category:Quest